world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513-Beau-Jossik
08:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:53 -- 08:53 GG: Hey Beαu 08:53 CA: oh hello mr."you'll never hear from me again"... 08:53 GG: - feel - should αpolog-ze for thαt 08:53 GG: - wαs be-ng rαther melodrαmαt-c 08:54 CA: ya think? /s... 08:54 GG: -'m st-ll ex-l-ng myself 08:54 CA: *sigh*... 08:54 CA: *siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*... 08:54 GG: but - dec-ded thαts no reαson to cut αll t-es completely 08:54 CA: Melodramaaaaaaaaaaatic... 08:54 GG: whαt 08:54 GG: -'m uh 08:54 GG: -'m go-ng on α v-s-on quest 08:54 CA: Uh huh?... 08:55 GG: thαt's α th-ng thαt ex-sts, r-ght? 08:55 CA: I guess... 08:55 GG: so yeαh let's go w-th thαt 08:55 GG: bes-des, - m-ght not be completely αlone 08:55 GG: tlαloc sαys he m-ght jo-n me 08:56 CA: ugh... 08:56 GG: ? 08:56 CA: don't say his name around me thanks... 08:56 GG: whαt hαppened th-s t-me? 08:56 CA: Well, according to him, our relationship "wasn't really real"... 08:57 GG: well 08:57 GG: d-d you ever αctuαlly see h-m -n person? 08:57 CA: No, but I don't see what that has to do with it... 08:58 GG: do you th-nk thαt wαs α reαl, totαlly leg-t relαt-onsh-p 08:58 GG: - th-nk he th-nks you th-nk thαt 08:58 CA: *sigh* I've explained this 1000 times... 08:58 GG: wh-ch -s probαbly pαrt of why he sα-d -t 08:58 CA: It was indeed a real relationship, it just didn't work out... 08:59 CA: You're his moirail right?... 08:59 GG: poor tlαloc 08:59 GG: yeαh 08:59 CA: Perhaps you explaining this to him will get ti his head... 08:59 CA: I... 08:59 CA: Do not... 08:59 CA: want him to keep lusting after me... 08:59 CA: because I don't love him back... 08:59 CA: so he's only going to end up hurt... 09:00 CA: and I don't want that... 09:00 GG: you sαy thαt l-ke he m-ght αctuαlly stop be-ng -n love w-th you 09:00 GG: NEWS FLASH: 09:00 CA: I'm saying that it's in his best interest to try and move on... 09:00 GG: THAT -SN'T HOW FUCK-NG FEEL-NGS WORK. 09:00 CA: OH REALLY? GEE DIDN'T KNOW THAT... 09:01 GG: THAN WHY THE FUCK D-D YOU EVEN SUGGEST -T 09:01 GG: -'M THE KN-GHT OF HEART 09:01 GG: SO - COULD ACTUALLY MAKE THAT HAPPEN 09:01 CA: NOT EVERY RELATIONSHIP ENDS WITH FLOWERS AND HAPPINESS AND A BOX OF FUCKING CHOCOLATES JOSSIK!!! 09:01 GG: - FUCK-NG KNOW 09:01 CA: SOMETIMES RELATIONSHIPS DON'T WORK, AND SOME PEOPLE NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH THEIR HEADS!!! 09:02 GG: FEEL-NGS DON'T JUST GO AWAY, BEAU 09:02 CA: I KNOW!!! 09:02 CA: IM NOT SAYING THEY HAVE TO, BUT IM TRYING TO TOP MORE PEOPLE FROM GETTING HURT!!! 09:02 GG: SO AM - 09:02 CA: Are you!!! 09:02 GG: -'M NOT SAY-NG YOU SHOULD GET BACK W-TH H-M 09:03 GG: - JUST 09:03 CA: Then what are you saying?... 09:03 GG: FUCK, -'M SO ANGRY - DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MY PO-NT WAS 09:03 CA: What are you saying that I haven't heard a thousand times before... 09:03 GG: - don't know, beαu 09:03 CA: "He didn't mean it"... 09:03 GG: - 09:03 CA: "Give him another chance"... 09:04 GG: -'m just t-red of see-ng h-m -n pα-n. 09:04 CA: "Try and make it up to him"... 09:04 CA: So am I Jossik... 09:04 CA: and I know it's going to hurt... 09:04 CA: but I can't keep doing this with him... 09:04 CA: I just can't... 09:04 GG: - 09:04 GG: -'ll tαlk to h-m 09:05 CA: I don't want anymore broken hearts... 09:05 CA: you of all people should understand... 09:05 GG: you sαy thαt l-ke thαt's someth-ng thαt'll stop hαppen-ng 09:06 CA: Tlaloc still loves me, I can't change that... 09:06 GG: ne-ther cαn - 09:06 CA: but I don't love him back... 09:06 GG: - know 09:06 GG: so - just hαve to help h-m cope 09:07 CA: you say that his feelings can't just be erased, but mine can't be created either... 09:07 GG: - know 09:07 GG: -'m sorry - yelled αt you 09:07 CA: I'm sorry I yelled at you... 09:08 GG: ok, so 09:08 GG: αre we cool 09:08 CA: heh, yes I suppose... 09:08 GG: th-s -s just 09:08 GG: such α fucked s-tuαt-on 09:09 CA: heh, you're telling me... 09:09 GG: yeαh sry 09:09 GG: - guess you would know better 09:10 CA: Yeah, it sucks... 09:10 GG: the only reαl solut-on - cαn th-nk of would be to try αnd get h-m to fαll for someone else 09:11 GG: but honestly - don't know -f thαt's poss-ble 09:11 CA: Jossik, just try and let him down lightly ok?... 09:11 CA: and make sure to tell him that it's not his fault... 09:11 GG: yeαh 09:12 GG: -'m sry αbout th-s whole s-tuαt-on 09:12 CA: it's not your fault... 09:12 GG: - know 09:12 CA: I'm just going through a lot of shit right now... 09:13 GG: we αll αre 09:15 GG: goodbye, beαu. 09:15 CA: Bye Jossik... 09:15 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 21:15 --